Jus Sanguinis
by Heihachi-Hayashida
Summary: Em 2995 a Terra esta em seu alge, mas entre tanta tecnologia uma gangue sequestra a filha de um milionário... Quem ira salvalá? Um grupo bem estranho e com nada em comum.


**Jus Sanguinis**

Atenção! Inuyasha e cia são marca registrada da Rumiko.

>Prólogo

Araça humana evoluiu por seus próprios meios até o ponto em que é contactada por uma civilização numérica e tecnologicamente superior(em 2535 dC) chamada Fentom, que a escraviza,assim como o resto da galáxia.  
Após séculos de dominação cruel, a política galáctica sofre uma nova guinada. Os antes invencíveis Fentons caem e com sua queda aparece uma nova ordem no universo conhecido.  
Em 2995, a raça humana é parte de uma galáxia com dezenas de espécies alienígenas, maiores e menores, sendo considerada uma espécie maior e respeitada por seu potencial e competência.  
Numa galáxia dividida em vários blocos e com uma intrincada política, onde existe um grande vácuo de poder deixado pelos Fentons, a adaptável raça humana tende a ascender nos conflitos que se sucedem.

>História

--Gifthorne, Brunsburg, Setor Orion-K12, 2995 dC-  
Em um bar qualquer...

A música é um rock pesado... De um lado outro se ouve gritaria e, cada vez mais, confusão ... No meio dessa multidão dançando, bebendo e chingando uma pessoa, uma mulher, se mostra imóvel ... ela apenas termina seu Conhaque e fica sentada como se nada estivesse acontecendo ... ela usa uma saia, uma blusa longa e um sobretudo aberto na frente ... seu nome?  
muitos sabem ... o que faz para se sustentar? poucos sabem ... apenas .  
- Sango! Larga de ser idiota e vai dançar! - reclama o barmen - Eu não lembro de ter te pagado pra enxer o saco ... eu te paguei pra enxer o copo .  
Um homem trajando um terno de luxo chega perto dela:  
- Você é a Kirara? Aquela hacker?  
- Meu nome é Sango e não sei do que está falando .  
¬¬ - Conta outra ... Preciso de você para um trabalho importante ... Eu pago bem.  
- Qual é o trabalho?  
- Vá a Mansão do Sr. Naraku, amanhã às 7:00 horas. O próprio Sr. Naraku te explicará.  
Foi quando se deu conta no que estava envolvida... Naraku, um famoso milionário. Sua mansão fica no mais nobre bairro da cidade de Gifthorne, capital do planeta Brunsburg. O homem entrega um cartão de identificação:  
- Sem isso você nem entra no bairro ... Até amanhã.  
Ele sai tranquilo como se já tivesse um "sim" como resposta. Mas algo interessa nessa proposta ... Algo muito bom ...

--Mansão Naraku, Gifthorne, 6:59 am--

As gigantescas portas se abrem... Há seguranças para todos os lados. As outras mansões não são nada perto da de Naraku. E quando Sango olha a porta e vê Naraku parado de pé. Ele veste um elegantíssimo smoking e sua cara não é das melhores.  
- Seja bem vinda ao meu lar - diz ele em tom solene.  
Entrando na mansão ele a conduz ao seu escritório. As cadeiras são confortáveis, e logo a criada trata de servir um drink a Sango, enquanto Naraku acende sem pressa um de ses charutos Regulanianos. Sango percebe a presesnça de mais quatro pessoas no escritório. Como ela estão todos sentados e tomando drinks.  
- O motivo de sua vinda aqui é muito simples ... - esclarece ele - ... embora ainda não seja público, minha filha foi sequestrada pelo famigerado Koga, o líder da gangue dos Botas Vermelhas há menos de uma semana. Ele exigiu uma exorbitante quantia como resgate a ser paga em um tempo muito curto. Mesmo eu não posso conseguir tanto dinheiro em tão pouco tempo; por isso, preciso de uma maneira alternativa para salvar minha filha.  
Naraku prossegue com a explicação:  
- Alguns investigadores contratados descobriram tanto o nome dos squestradores quanto algumas informações importantes sobre eles. Infelizmente, esses investigadores desapareceram a dois dias, imagino que tenham sido capturados pelos criminosos.  
Naraku se levanta rapidamente e, em tom de quem não mais consegue esconder a dor e a raiva, exclama:  
- Eu lhes ofereço 100.000 Cr pelo resgate de minha filha. Não me importa como será feito. Apenas quero que aconteça o mais rápido possível. Vocês tem apenas três dias antes do prazo se esgotar. Lembrando que se minha filha estiver ferida pagarei a metade.  
Quase chorando ele prossegue:  
- Escolhi vocês porque são os melhores no que fazem, por favor me ajudem a salvar minha filha .  
Nesse momento um homem se levanta:  
- Sr. Naraku, eu aceito sua proposta.  
Logo depois todos aceitam não só pelo dinheiro mas pelo próprio Naraku, que depois que todos aceitam começa a chorar de emoção e desespero. Nesse momento o levam para seu quarto. O homem que contratou Sango entra no escritório.  
- Meu nome é Kohako e sou chefe da guarda do Sr. Naraku. Ele não conseguiu terminar mas ele gostaria que eu fosse com vocês. Ele também dará um adiantamento para a compra do material necessário. Temos algumas informações sobre a gangue e seu líder.  
Todos eles passaram o resto do dia investigando. Alguns sairam para conseguir informações no submundo, pelo computador e até investigando o local. Mas apenas na manhã do outro dia são feitas as apresentações:  
- Me chamo Miroku, sou advogado. Não sou tão bom com armas mas posso persuadir qualquer pessoa e, como todo bom advogado tenho contato no submundo.  
Esse homem se vestia com um terno fino e falava cordialmente e algo na sua voz chamava a atenção. Logo depois uma mulher com uma jaqueta cobrindo uma blusa branca e de calça jeans se levanta:  
- Eu sou Kagome. Sei usar armas mas na verdade sou médica. Para a hora da ação, estou levando um kit médico completo e alguns itens a mais. Não se preucupem, por que eu cuido de vocês!  
Depois disso Sango se levanta:  
- Dispenso apresentações. Apesar de ninguém me conhecer pelo meu vedadeiro nome, é só dizer Kirara que me reconhecem.  
Quando ela disse Kirara ouve uma troca de olhares e silêncio. Mas o silêncio foi quebrado por uma voz fria e calma:  
- Sou sacerdote do Clero ... - todos olharam para o lugar onde um alienígena da raça Youkai estava de pé - O Clero é uma organização secreta que cria sacerdotes, que na verdade são guerreiros, para situações diriamos "difícieis.  
Ele se vestia com uma roupa toda branca. Calça, blusa e luvas, tudo branco. Seu cabelo era longo e estava escorrido para tráz e, para variar, era branco. Ele era realmente bonito. Depois da sua apresentação ouviu-se os suspiros das garotas.  
- Você não é nada perto de mim! - Um homem salta e cai numa pose ridícula - Eu sou Inuyasha! O melhor assassino meio-youkai!  
- É o único ... ¬¬" - Cochicha Kagome para Sango - O que você disse?  
- Nada não ... oo"  
- Como eu ia dizendo... O melhor!  
Ele vestia um cuturno, uma calça camuflada e um blusão preto. Seu cabelo prateado estava solto para traz. Nesse momento Kohako entra no escritório e traz cinco cartões:  
- Cada um desses cartões tem 50.000 Cr. Esse adiantamento é para compra dos materiais que serão usados na invasão. Agora são 7:00 horas. Nos reencontraremos aqui as 22:00 horas para repassarmos o plano e invadir. Bem... boa sorte.  
cada um pegou um cartão e saiu. Inuyasha foi para o mercado negro. Kagome para o hospital. Miroku para o centro da cidade. Sango para a loja de computadores. Seshoumaru para a central do Clero. O relógio bateu 22:00 horas quando Sango entrou no escritório. Ela carregava apenas um notebook e um interface neural. Nesse momento Kohako se levanta:  
- Como vocês se prepararam? Me mosterm o que compraram... Primeiro você Inuyasha.  
- Eu fui no mercado negro... - Todos oo - ... e comprei esse rifle Spartan M5, essa escopeta automática, MUITA munição, granadas de fumaça e um colete protetor.  
- Bom... bom... Já temos um invasor... Agora você Kagome.  
- Comprei drogas medicinais e dois kits médicos. Para me proteger tenho uma Chacal, mas posso ajudar no ataque.  
- Ótimo... Você vai ser realmente útil... Agora você Miroku:  
- OK! Eu consegui a planta do prédio e a lista de nomes dos integrantes - entregou uma cópia pra cada - Eu também tenho duas Chacais e o meu carro.  
- Isso! O carro... vai ser muito útil! E você Sango?  
- Tá tudo aqui - apontando para o notebook - Tenho o programa mais avançado de invasão de computadores. Da pra cortar a comunicação e a luz em menos de um minuto. Não vou para a ação, mas... - entregou um comunicador para cada um - ... eu vou sepervisionar tudo daqui.  
- O corte de luz é essencial... Não... Não dá só pra travar as cameras de segurança e desligar os alarmes?  
- Tudo que você pedir.  
- Bem... e... você Seshoumaru?  
- Eu vou invadir por cima. Um jato gravítico vai me deixar a 2 Km do prédio.  
- Dois quilometros? De paraquedas? Você tem certeza? - Perguntou Kagome oo  
- Não sei quem disse paraquedas... Lembra se que sou youkai? Eu encontro vocês no quarto andar.  
Eles repassaram o plano e sairam para a ação, sairam para o resgate.

--Fábrica de Fertilizantes, Gifthorne, 00:00 am--

Um carro luxuoso se aproximava. Os guardas perceberam que deveria ser para o desmanche e nada fizeram. O carro desceu a rampa de acesso para o subsolo e parou perto de um mecânico:  
- Meu Deus! Isso é um Maximus?  
Nesse instante desse do carro uma mulher. Ela era linda. Estava com uma roupa colante todo preta.  
- Esse carro é como você gata - exclamou o mecânico com hemorragia no nariz - Simplesmente perfeito.  
- Você! Olhe o porta-mala. E você para de babar e olha o banco traseiro - ordenou ela.  
- Você que manda! - falaram os dois juntos.  
Enquanto um estava no banco traseiro o outro estva abrindo o porta-mala e... ... ... soaram dois tiros. O protetor da rampa desviou o olhar para entender. Nesse momento Kohako desceu a rampa correndo e deu três tiros no peito do homem com seu Thor, uma arma a laser.Aproveitando a destração, a mulher puxou sua arma e se agachou atraz do carro. Inuyasha sai do porta-mala e contempla, duas mortes, começou bem. Foi quando percebeu que o último guarda estava quase chegando nas escadas. Não pensou duas vezes, deu um tiro com sua escopeta na perna do homem arrancando-a. O homem caiu no chão e berrava como um nenem. Inuyasha foi andando na direção dele.  
- Kagome! Saia daí e de uma olhada nas salas.  
- Certo Inuyasha!  
Kagome saiu correndo e foi revistar as salas enquanto Kohako juntava os corpos. Inuyasha agora estava de frente para o homem sem perna.  
- Onde está a garota?  
- Do que vo..vocêe... está... fala..lando?  
Outro tiro, só que agora na mão.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
- Onde está a garota? Eu não pergunto de novo.  
- Tá...tá...n-na... su... sua bunda!  
Mais um tiro. Mas, dessa vez, ao invés de grito veio o silêncio. Inuyasha apertou o fone no ouvido:  
- Fala pro exibido que pode vir. Porque agora, o bicho pega.

--Em cima da Fábrica de Fertilizantes, Gifthorne, 00:30 am--

O jato passou... Sesshoumaru saltou e descia de ponta. Cada vez mais rápido. Seu cabelo balançava velozmente. Puxou suas duas pistolas e... atirou... atirou em todos que estavam no terraço. Alguém conseguiu atirar de volta. Mas, é preciso mais de um para ferir um sacerdote. Seshoumaru ficou de pé no ar. Estava chegando... Ele pousou nos ombros do atacante, que quebraram na hora e o mataram. Ele olha em volta e sente cheiro de mulher e é alguém que ele não conhece...

--Frábrica de Fertilizantes, Subsolo, 00:40 am--

Kohako vai ver o que aconteceu a Inuyasha e o encontra recarregando sua arma. Quanto ao homem, onde era para estar sua cabeça estava muito sangue e pedaços pequenos igualmente ensanguentados.  
- Vamos! - disse Kohako apontando para a escadaria Kohako saiu correndo. Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro e gritou. Kohako percebeu o grito. Inuyasha gritava "nina" toda hora, mas Kohako continuou a correr. Quando percebeu que Inuyasha na verdade gritava "mina" era tarde demais... Ouviu-se uma explosão. Logo depois, um grito. Inuyasha e Kagome correram. Ao chegar viram uma cena desesperadora. Kohako estava preto da explosão, tinha perdido uma perna inteira e metade da outra. Kagome abriu o kit pegou a pistola de drogas e injetou três doses de Coagulae, duas de Morpheus e uma de Suspend. Kohako já não sentia dor e parara de sangrar, mas tinha que ser operado ou morreria. Kagome correu para o carro, pegou sua maleta de cirurgia e foi fazer o que podia com Kohako. Inuyasha continuou subindo as escadas. Quando chegou perto do primeiro andar parou... Percebeu dois homens. Um estava apontando para perto da escadaria e outro cuidando da retaguarda. Inuyasha pegou uma granada de gás e jogou. Os dois homens se viraram para a escada mas só viram fumaça... Pena, porque Inuyasha rolou e deu um tiro de escopeta no peito de um. O outro desesperado atirou em todas as direções. Inuyasha colocou o cano da escopeta na cabeça do homem. Ele no momento que sentiu o cano largou sua arma.  
- A garota... onde ela está?  
- Quem? Sua mãe?  
Outro tiro... Silêncio. Inuyasha levantou suas orelhas. Ouviu uma série de tiros no quarto andar. "Tenho que ir mais rápido... O exibido já chegou" pensou ele. E saiu correndo pelas escadas. Segundo andar nada. Terceiro andar também nada. Chegou no quarto andar. Começou a andar sem fazer barulho. Viu uma barricada. Todos os homens estavam de costas pra ele e atirando em algo que se movia muito rápido. Inuyasha tirou uma granada explosiva e jogou no meio deles. Eles estavam preucupados demais em matar o alvo que não perceberam a granada. Explosão... Pedaços voando... Gritos... Choro... Seshoumaru e Inuyasha matavam os que ainda estavam vivos. Um tiro... Um tiro de misericórdia... Um tiro para acabar a dor...

--Quasar da Periferia, Gifthorne, 01:00 am--

Miroku tinha acabado de chegar. Ele logo percebe que alguns dos membros dos Botas Vermelhas estão no bar. Ele calmamente entra e se senta ao lado de um homem muito grande. - Eu quero o mais forte que tiver - diz Miroku - Ninguém aguenta o Aniquilador... E eu ainda tomo dois.  
Miroku pegou o copo e virou... Era realmente forte, mas nada se comparava as duas garrafas de vodka seguidas que ele tomava toda noite. Pediu mais um. Bebeu. Sentiu o mundo rodar... mas precisa se aguentar, a missão tinha que ser feita. Pediu mais um. Virou... Quase caiu da cadeira, mas conseguiu se manter. Saiu da cadeira e ficou de pé. Tudo girava. Quando viu um enorme punho se aproximando.  
Ele voou e se chocou contra a parede. Seu nariz sangrava. Só podia fazer uma coisa arrasar... Colocou o nariz no local. Doia muito. Segurou para não gritar. Se pôs de pé e viu o homem preparado para a luta. Não pensou duas vezes... Saiu correndo e se jogou tentado dar um chute. Sua sorte foi que homem não esperava isso de um bebado e foi surpreendido. Levou um chute no queixo e caiu. Miroku sacou suas pistolas e apantou para o resto da gangue, que com a queda do homem tinha se levantado.  
- Sentem-se amigos... hic... a festa só ta começando.  
Quando terminou de falar olhou para o homem. Ele estava deitado incociente. Seu queixo estava cortado. Miroku saiu do bar cambaleando, parou em frente a todos os carros e motos e atirou. Atirou nos pneus e nos vidros, assim, ninguém iria longe, ou até para a fábrica. Sentou no meio fio e esperou. Seu nariz sangrava e doia. Uma moto se aproximou, parou do seu lado. A pessoa tirou o capacete e o olhou com cara de desprezo.  
- Suba.  
- Aonde? - perguntou Miroku bebado.  
A mulher desceu da moto e o ajudou a subir. Colocou um capacete nele e se sentou na frente. E... acelerou, acelerou o máximo que podia.

--Fábrica de Fertilizantes, 4° Andar, Gifthotne, 01:30 am--

Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha se encotraram na única porta que foi mudada do prédio. Ela era reforçada de aço. Inuyasha deu um tiro de escopeta, recuou, a guardou e sacou sua metralhadora. Sesshoumaru Saiu correndo u chutou a porta com os dois pés. Era um corredor longo com seis salas. Cada um deles correu para uma sala. Nada foram pra próxima. Sesshoumaru achará uma melhor raptada. Ela era repórter e estava sob maus tratos e tortura. Sua lingua foi cortada. Por isso não conseguia dizer nada. As últimas salas. Sesshoumaru encontrou um dos investigadores contratados por Naraku. Inuyasha encontrou a sala de controle. Nela haviam varias provas definitivas que encriminam a gangue inteira. Um documento também mostra que a gangue estava com uma gigantesca dívida com mafiosos e políticos corruptos. Sesshoumaru entra na sala:  
- Ela não esta aqui... Esta num apartamento.  
- Na verdade nesse apartamento - Inuyasha mostrou um comprovante de compra com o endereço completo.

--Mansão Naraku, Gifthorne, 6:00 am--

Com os recentes acontecimentos o sr. Naraku estava muito abalado para continuar o discurso. Kohako estava na clínica da Kagome, escondido da polícia. Então, o único adequado e em condições para seguir era o investigador.  
- As sete horas em ponto vamos invadir aquele apartamento e trazer ela COM VIDA... Pela contagem dos membros, supomos que lá estejam Koga, o líder; kikyou, sub-líder; Aki, a qual comprou o apartamento e mais alguns homens espalhados para segurança. Vamos lá!

--Golden Center Moradias, Gifthorne, 6:30 am--

Koga pega o rádio:  
- Unidades alpha, beta, teta e gama a postos?  
- Unidade alpha OK... nenhum suspeito.  
- Unidade beta OK... nenhum suspeito.  
- Unidade teta OK... nenhum suspeito.  
- Unidade gama OK... nenhum suspeito.  
- Me informem caso aconteça algo.  
Era claro que ele estava nervoso... Não sabia o que tinha acontecido, estava realmente desinformado. Olhou para a garota presa na cama e com um lenço na sua boca. Seu rosto estava com a maquiagem completamente espalhada, tinha chorado muito. E pensava em somente uma coisa, liberdade.  
- Unidades... esta tudo ok? - uma pausa... - Unidades, esta tudo ok?  
- Unidade alpha OK.  
- Unidade beta OK.  
- Unidade teta OK.  
- Unidade gama OK.  
Uma batida na porta.  
- Kikyou, vá ver quem é! Aki, de guarda!  
- Certo chefe! - as duas responderam juntas Kikyou abre a porta e...

--Golden Center moradias, Gifthorne, 6:20 am--

Quatro guardas andavam.  
- Três... Dois... Um... Quatro guardas mortos. Todos pegam seus rádios e respondem. Eles entram no elevador. Um aperta o quinto andar. O elevador vai subindo e para no quinto andar. Todos saem, são eles... os salvadores... Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome e Miroku. Todos sacam suas armas. Inuyasha se posiciona na frente. Todos apontam as armas para a porta. E ele bate calmamente na porta... A porta se abre... Todos atiram. Quando olham a pessoa ainda esta de pé. Dos buracos da bala, ao invés de saírem sangue, saía um estranho líquido metálico. Só havia uma opção um andróide... O andróide agarrou Inuyasha pelo pescoço, apertava cada vez mais. Quando uma granada de gás estoura. Inuyasha e o andróide somem na fumaça. Kagome gritou... Tiros vieram de dentro do apartamento. Nenhum acertou Kagome, mas ela gritava por Inuyasha, seu amor... Sango nunca esteve num tiroteio antes. Estava agachada encostada na parede. Miroku atirava para dentro. Olhou para Sango e foi para perto dela. Cochichou algo em seu ouvido. Ela se levantou e começou atirar. Atirar como se nada mais importasse. Ela não enxergava nada... mas atirava.  
Kagome conhecia muito sobre anatomia, mas pouco sobre androides. Lembrava de um ponto fatal para qualquer criatura no universo... a lateral do pescoço. Ela passou o olho e viu os cabos de energia. Arrancou-os rapidamente e os enfiou no pescoço do androide, que na mesma hora largou Inuyasha e começou a agonizar. Caiu de joelhos. Foi quando Kagome percebeu que o androide se parecia com ela... Na verdade lembrava sua irmã falecida. E... o andróide caiu no chão murmurando algo como "proteger e matar.  
Sesshoumaru tinha permanecido no elevador. Quando o andróide caiu, ele saiu correndo deu um mortal. No ar ele sacou suas pistolas e fez o que sabia fazer... fez o que nasceu para fazer... ele matou. Ainda no ar deu apenas dois tiros, o suficiente para duas pessoas. Aki que estava com uma metralhadora alvejando o grupo levou um tiro na cabeça e caiu. Já koga levou um tiro no peito e voou para traz. Sesshoumaru caiu rolando e se levantou. Com as armas ainda em mãos apontou para o canto onde koga havia caido. Koga rapidamente se levantou e pulou da janela. Sesshoumaru correu e atirou, mas Koga estava com um Jet-pack e fora de alcance. Todos entraram e viram o corpo de Aki. Sesshoumaru estava parado em frente a janela cabisbaixo. Enquanto Sango soltava a menina, Kagome verificava se havia algum ferimento, mas estava tudo bem. Inuyasha entrou sendo carregado por Miroku. De repente Sesshoumaru caiu para o lado.

--Clinica Kaede, Gifthorne, 10:40 pm--

Sesshoumaru acordou. Olhou envolta e percebeu que todos estavam lá. Viu Inuyasha abraçado com Kagome, e Miroku com Sango. Viu também Naraku e sua filha, que sem vê-la parecia que tinha cinco anos, mas de perto percebe-se que estava com vinte. Na cama ao seu lado estava Kohako, com um sorriso disfarçado. Levantou-se.  
- Trate de ficar ai - falou Kagome - Você levou muitos tiros na barriga e no peito.  
Sesshoumaru se lembrou que quando ia sair do elevador uma metralhador atirou nele. Por isso estava imóvel, por isso caiu. Ele tirou sua camisa e mostrou a Kagome.  
- Esqueceu que sou youkai?  
Ele foi andando calmamente para o banheiro. Todos agora estavam com Kohako. Em dois minutos Sesshoumaru voltou com sua roupa ja vestida. A filha de Naraku saiu correndo e o abraçou. - Eu te amo - disse ela lentamente e quase chorando de emoção Sesshoumaru a olhou com uma cara de espanto, mas lembrou-se dos seus pais que foram mortos por ele entrar no Clero.  
- Minha vida não sustenta amores... - disse friamente A garota lhe tascou um beijo, um longo beijo. Ele se afastou.  
- Eee...eu não posso... me desculpe mas não quero te envolver.  
- Então vou ser sua aprendiz - disse ela com um sorriso no rosto - Você precisa de uma mulher! - gritou Miroku - Com quem eu tiver relações, estara em perigo... inclusive seu pai.  
A garota começou a chorar. Ele deu um abraço bem apertado no Sesshoumaru. E se dirigiu a porta do quarto. - Rin... Isso não significa que não posso vê-la alguns dias.  
A garota abriu um largo sorriso entre as lagrimas. Enxugou o que podia e saiu do quarto. - Muito obrigado a todos vocês... Já depositei todo o dinheiro nas contas. Eu tenho que ir mas nós nos vemos... - disse Naraku realmente muito feliz com a volta da filha.  
- Bom nós também já vamos - disse Miroku - Amanhã estejam na minha casa... vamos fazer um lanche - disse Sango - Tchau! - disseram os dois juntos e sairam - Kagome depois a gente se vê! - disse Inuyasha - Eu passo na sua casa - e pulou da janela.  
- Eu já vou - disse Sesshoumaru - Obrigado por tudo.  
Sesshoumaru saiu também.  
- Amanhã de manhã implantaremos os membros metalicos para você ir com a gente. Tchau.  
Sesshoumaru estava na sua moto. Andava rápido, realmente rápido. E pensava que deixou escapar Koga. E que agora, só ia parar quando o matasse. Só ia parar quando explodisse seus miolos. Agora que Koga conheceria sua furia...Porque agora, a caçada só começou...

>Agradecimentos

Aos meus amigos Laura(pettitpelle) e Neto(Humo), que me ajudaram e me deram apoio e tiveram paciência comigo.

Domo Arigatô Gozaimashita!  
Heihachi-Hayashida


End file.
